1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector for interconnecting a circuit board and a vibration module in an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vibration module is used to generate vibrations as an alternative in notifying a mobile phone user of the presence of an incoming call. FIGS. 1 and 2 show two conventional methods of mounting a vibration module 10 in a mobile phone. The vibration module 10 has a rubber sleeve 11 sleeved thereon, and is mounted fixedly in a mobile phone housing 12. A resilient plate 13 or a conductive wire 14 is used to interconnect electrically the vibration module 10 and a circuit board 15 that is disposed above the vibration module 10 such that vibrations can be generated in the event of an incoming call.
However, when electrical connection between the circuit board 15 and the vibration module 10 is established with the use of the resilient plate 13, as shown in FIG. 1, the contact between the circuit board 15 and the resilient plate 13 is adversely affected by the quality of the assembly process and deformation of the mobile phone housing 12. Furthermore, because the circuit board 15 presses against the resilient plate 13, the contact point between the circuit board 15 and the resilient plate 13 will shift according to the pressure applied by the circuit board 15 on the resilient plate 13. Thus, to ensure proper contract, a relatively large area must be allotted on the circuit board 15 for establishing contact with the resilient plate 13, which is a waste of the limited board space.
Moreover, when electrical connection between the circuit board 15 and the vibration module 10 is established with the use of the conductive wire 14, as shown in FIG. 2, large amounts of time and labor are needed to properly install the conductive wire 14, thus resulting in a bottleneck in the assembly process.